


What can I say?

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: This is the only time Ducky hates his job.





	What can I say?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For edgiko. Spoilers for the end of Season 2/open of Season 3. Beta-ed by adafrog and ffwarqueen.
> 
> Prompt: C: Corpse

Ducky sighed as he looked at the body on the table. He didn’t want to do this, but Gibbs wouldn’t let anyone else touch Kate’s body.

And, truthfully, Ducky didn’t want anyone else touching her either. He finally got up from his desk and walked towards Kate.

She looked so peaceful, even with a bullet hole in her head. As a doctor, he knows it was quick and painless, but he still hopes she felt nothing as she died.

He put on his gloves and looked at his instruments laid out. He wished he didn’t have to do it. Really, he wished he had listened to his mother and become a spy.

For a long time Ducky stared at Kate. He remembered what one of his professors had said, _“If you work on someone you know, don’t think of them as a person. They are just like anyone else- dead.”_ It seemed harsh at the time, but now it makes perfect sense to him.

He turned on his tape recorder and began to work on the corpse.


End file.
